Dalia Odinsdottir
by Loki's twin sister
Summary: This story is about Odin's youngest child. All right go to Marvel. I own Daila. Please read and review. Takes place during Thor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ages:

Odin is 68

Frigga is 51

Thor is 23

Loki is 21

Dalia is born

Loki was in the library and suddenly he heard his mother screaming in pain. He got up and he ran to his mother's chambers. Loki came to a stop at the door pausing to catch his breath. He was about to go in, but was stop by one of the junior midwives. "I'm sorry my prince, but no one is to be permitted entrance." She said bobbing a quick bow and lowering her head.

"I demand to see my mother." Loki snapped.

"Prince Loki, your mother is giving birth to your new brother or sister." The junior midwife said.

"Alright I will be in the common room. Come and get me when my new sibling is born." Loki said. The junior midwife nodded then he went to the common room to wait. The wait was what seemed long and torturous to the raven prince and every scream and cry from his mother made him jump. Then he heard the cry of an infant. Loki stood up in a flash and he ran back to his mother's chambers.

"Let me in this instant." Loki said as he began knocking on his mother's door. The panic and the joy it all overwhelming him. Then the door opened and Loki walks in. He's like really nervous and excited, "Loki, come here and meet your new baby sister." Frigga said weakly. Loki rushed to her side, the sounds of the squalling infant reaching his ears. He looks at the tiny baby in his mother's arms.

"Loki, my son, this is your new sister Dalia. Would you like to hold her?" Frigga asked. Loki nodded and Frigga handed her son his little sister.

"Hi Dalia, I am your big brother Loki welcome to the family little one." He said happily. Then he began to wonder why his father and brother wasn't here, "Mother, where is father and Thor?" Loki asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A junior midwife went to find your father and I am not sure where your brother is, but I am sure he will be by soon to meet his baby sister." Frigga said sleepily.

"Prince Loki, your mother needs to feed your little sister and then she should rest." The head midwife said. Loki nodded and he gives his little sister to his mother and he kisses his mother's cheek and then he kisses his little sister before leaving to find his brother. Loki searched all over the palace for his brother, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Then he remembered that his brother is most likely training so Loki ran to the training field and he saw that Thor was training with his friends.

"Thor, there you are!? Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you." Loki said.

"I have been right here the whole time." Thor said.

"Thor, mother has just given birth to our new baby sister and she wants to see you." Loki said.

"I bet she is a little cutie pie. Lets go see her Thor." Sif said. Thor nodded and they all left to see the new princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They entered the Queen's chambers and they saw that Odin was there to. "My sons, come and meet your new sister." Odin said. Loki walks over to his mother's bed side even though he had already met his little sister, but he just wanted to see her again. Thor stayed where he was for he wasn't interested in seeing the infant. He would rather be training. Frigga looked over at her son, "Thor…do come see your sister?" She asked weakly.

"I'm good mother." Thor said. A flash of a frown flittered over her face, "Why?" She asked.

"I have a lot to do bye mother." Thor said boredly as he turned and sauntered out of the room. Loki glared at his brother, it seemed as if the elder of the two didn't care. "Thor, get back here you oaf!" Loki yelled. The baby begins to cry softly, Loki kept after Thor though, "Come and see our sister!"

"Why Loki?" Thor asked.

"Because! She is our sister!" Loki yelled. The two brothers started arguing loudly and they didn't stop until their father came out, "Boys, lower your voices for your mother and little sister are trying to sleep." Odin said.

"Sorry father." Loki said looking down at the floor, but Thor said nothing he just walked off. Loki watched his brother and father leave he sighed then he walked back into his mother's chambers so he could help her with his baby sister.

When he entered her chambers, he found his mother sound asleep and Dalia was laying in her crib, but she was wide awake so Loki walked over and picked her up. He cradles his baby sister in his arms and he began to rock her back and forth then he began to sing her a lullaby. Dalia began yawning then she fell asleep her little hand holding her big brother's finger.

"I love you Dalia and I will always be here for you and I will always protect you." Loki said and he kisses her little cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time jump

Ages:

Odin is 70

Frigga is 53

Thor is 25

Loki is 23

Dalia is 2

Thor and Loki along with Thor's friends Lady Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun were all at the Bi Frost and they were about to leave for Nornheim. Dalia was holding her mother's hand. She was sniffling when Loki sees that his baby sister was upset he leaves the group and walks over to his mother and little sister while Odin goes over to talk to his elder son. He kneels in front of Dalia, "What has gotten my sweet little sister so upset?" Loki asked. Dalia lets go of her mother's hand and she through her little arms around her favorite big brother, "Laowki, don't leave. Please stay here with me." She begged.

"Dalia, look at me little sister." Loki said. She looks up and Loki sees unshed tears in her blue-grey eyes.

"I will come back to you Dalia." He said.

"You Prowmise Laowki?" Dalia asked.

"I promise." Loki said.

"Otay Laowki, I love you." Dalia said sweetly.

"Loki, hurry up brother!" Thor called impatiently.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Loki called, "I love you too Dalia be a good girl okay." He said and he kisses her cheek. Dalia kisses him back, "Otay." She said. Then he stood up and said goodbye to his mother after that he walks over to join his brother and his brother's friend. Frigga picks her daughter up and Dalia waves goodbye to Loki and Thor out of her brothers only Loki waves back as the group was pulled to Nornheim. The group landed on Nornheim and they went to Vanir campsite to speak to the generals and then Asgard armies arrived. Thor and Loki entered the tents and they walked over to the table.

The generals looked up to see Thor and Loki standing in front of them, "Prince Thor, Prince Loki welcome to Nornheim." One of the generals said.

"Thank you, now tell us how we can help you?" Loki asked.

"Prince Loki, the rock trolls have been attacking our villages and we are not strong enough to stop them." Another general said. Loki began to think up a plan to stop the rock trolls and their attacks. He came up with a plan and he told his brother and the generals the plan.

Back on Asgard

Frigga heard crying coming from her daughter's chambers she walked into Dalia's chambers she saw her little girl is crying in her sleep. Frigga sat down on her daughter's bed and she began to rub her little back as well as whispering words of comfort to her baby, "Shh, there, there Dalia, it's alright mommy's here mommy's right here sweetie. I need you to wake up baby." She said.

Dalia woke up and upon seeing her mother she through her small arms around her mother's neck and she continued crying. Frigga wraps her arms around her upset little girl, "Dalia, baby, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" She asked.

She just nodded for she was crying to hard, "What was your nightmare about sweetheart?" Frigga said.

"Mommy, Tor, came back and said that Laowki was gone and he was never coming back. I want Laowki and Tor." Dalia cried.

"Baby, listen to me your brothers are going to come home safely." Frigga said and she puts her daughter on her lap and she holds her little girl close then she began to rock her back to sleep as well as singing her a lullaby. Dalia fell back to sleep in her mother's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Frigga noticed that her little girl was sound asleep she gets up and she lays Dalia in her little bed. She kisses her little cheek and places her daughter's wolf that her older brother Loki gave her when she was a year old. "Sleep well my little princess." She said and with that she left her daughter's chambers.

Back on Nornheim

"Prince Loki, are you sure this plan of yours will work?" One of the generals asked. Loki sighed, this had to work. His plans always worked! Well somehow and if not, he made them work or he made a new plan. "What about ice?" He asked.

"That could work prince Loki." One of the generals said.

"That's no fun." Thor said for he wanted to use his hammer on the rock trolls. Loki sighed again. Of course, that would be like Thor to complain. "If we were to entrap the Trolls the you could swing in possibly." Thor grinned, "Ah yes. As long as my hammer taste troll destruction I don't care." Loki just rolled his green eyes at his brother then he and Thor walked out of the tent so they could tell Sif and the warriors three about the plan.

"Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work Loki?" Sif asked.

"Of course, it's going to work Sif, it's my plan after all." Loki said. Before anyone could speak the rock trolls attacked Loki scrambled to set his plan in motion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The battle was fierce and Loki's plan was falling apart and he had to come up with another plan to get his brother and their friends and Asgard's army out alive. He made his way over to his brother and their friends. Loki veiled himself, his brother, their friends and Agard's army in smoke so they could escape. The large group made their way to were the Bi frost would bring them home. "Heimdall, open the Bi frost now!" Loki yelled for he didn't know it they were followed by the rock trolls. The bi frost opened and the group was pulled back to Asgard.

They landed back on Asgard and Loki left the group and he ran off to find his mother and his little sister for he had to get away from the other so they wouldn't start asking why his plan failed. Loki entered his mother's garden and he sees his two-year-old sister playing with some of their mother's handmaidens. He smiled to himself and then he called out and this causes Dalia to stop playing and she sees her big brother Loki standing in the garden. "Laowki, you came back." She said and she ran to him tears streaming her little cheeks. Loki knelt on one knee and Dalia ran into his arms and he held her close.

"Shh, there, there Dali, it alright. I'm here." Loki said softly as he rubbed his baby sister's back.

"You came back." Dalia said this as a mantra.

"I told you I would. I made a promise and I wasn't about to break my promise to you Dali." Loki said.

"Thank you Laowki, will you play with me big brother please." Dalia begged.

Loki was exhausted but he didn't want to disappoint his little sister for he sees that she looks so eager. "What do you want to play?" He asked.

"Can we play hide and go seek please Laowki." Dalia begged.

"Sure Dali, you go hide and I will find you." Loki said. She giggled and ran off to her favorite hiding spot, which happened to be honeysuckle bush. Surely Loki would never find her here!" "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, ready or not here I come." Loki said. He looked all over the garden for his baby sister, but he couldn't find her so he sat on the grass and waited for her to come to him. Dalia sneaks out of her hiding spot and she went to her big brother.

She covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a giggle as she crept closer and closer then she grabs Loki around his neck. Loki disappeared and Dalia looked all around, but then she felt someone picking her up. Dalia started screaming for her mommy and her big brother Loki. Hearing her little girl screaming for her and Loki Frigga put her book down and she ran to find her baby. She was about to send a blast of magic at the person who had her baby girl, but before she could she saw that it was her younger son Loki. Frigga just stood by and watched her children interact.

"Dalia, it's me." Loki said and he put her on his hip so she could see him.

"Laowki, you were there and then you weren't you just disappeared it really scared me." Dalia said sadly.

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry I didn't mean to scared." Loki said and he gave her a hug. Dalia hugs her brother back. Then she started yawning Loki sat down on the grass and he put his sister on his lap.

"Laowki, will you tell me a story?" Dalia asked.

"Of course, I will Dali." Loki said and he began to think of what kind of story he was going to tell his sweet little sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Loki couldn't think of anything so he looks at his little sister, "What kind of story do you want me to tell you Dali?" He asked.

"I don't know Laowki." Dalia said shrugging her little shoulders. Loki sighed and he hung his head when Frigga this she walks over and she sat down next to her children. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Loki, my son, look at me." She said. Loki looks at his mother, I'm sorry mother, I have failed my little sister." Loki said sadly. Before Frigga could answer her son then Dalia stood up and she puts her little hand on her big brother's cheeks. "You no fail me Laowki." She said.

"Your sister is right Loki." Frigga said.

"Thank you, Dalia for understanding, but I am sorry that I couldn't tell you a story." Loki said.

It's otay Laowki. Mommy, maybe if you tell us a story it will help Laowki feel better?" Dalia asked sweetly. She sat down on Loki's lap and she waited for her mommy to tell them a story, "Loki, son is it okay if I tell you and your sister a story?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, mother, it's fine." Loki said. Then Frigga started to tell her children a story about small frost giant prince who was abandoned his family on the day he was born, but he was found by a new family who loved him even those he was a frost giant. Dalia asked so many questions and Frigga tried to answer her daughter's questions without giving anything away. After the story was over Dalia started yawning.

"It's naptime for you my little one." Frigga said.

"One more story please mommy." Dalia begged.

"Alright one more story and then it's naptime." Frigga said.

"Otay mommy." Dalia said.

Frigga started to tell the story of the dark elves. After the second story was over Loki looked at his little sister who was curled up in his lap and he noticed that she was sound asleep. He also noticed that she was sucking her thumb, but her other hand is holding onto Loki's sleeve.

"Mother, Dalia has fallen asleep in my lap." Loki said running his fingers through his little sister's hair they stood up and they left the garden. Then they headed to Dalia's chambers. Once they entered her chambers Loki laid his baby sister in her bed he and his mother both kissed her little cheeks.

"Sleep well my little angel." Frigga said and she walks out of her daughter's chambers, but Loki stayed behind he walks over to her shelves and he pick up her stuff wolf she named Fen. He placed the toy in her bed. Dalia rolls over and she finds Fen she holds him in her arms. Loki gives his sister another kiss then he left to take a shower and change his clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki finished his shower he got out and dried himself off then he put some comfortable clothes on. He went to his book shelve to pick out a book. Before he could pick out a book he heard his little sister crying for him. Loki ran out of his chambers so he could get to his little sister. He entered his sister's chambers and he saw Dalia on the floor. Loki ran to her and he knelt next to her then he wraps his arms around her. He picks her up and carries her back to her bed and they both sat down on Dalia's bed.

"Dali, what happened little sister?" Loki asked.

"Laowki, I fell out of bed." Dalia said through her tears.

Loki rubs his little sister's back, "Shh, there, there Dalia, it's alright. I'm here I've got you little one. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He asked. Dalia nodded and her tears turned into sniffles. He noticed at Dalia looks sleepy so he lays her back down and cover her up again then he hands her Fen. Loki kisses her cheek again and he was about leave, but he stopped when he felt a little hand grab his hand.

"Laowki, will you stay with me please big brother." Dalia begged. He smiles at his little sister, "Alright I'll will stay just until you fall asleep." Loki said. Dalia nodded and she snuggled closer to him. Loki thought about why his little sister fell out of her then he realized that her bed didn't have safety rails so he used his magic to create some so Dalia wouldn't fall out of bed again. Then he noticed at she was sound asleep again, but he knew that if he left and she woke up to find he wasn't there she would start crying for him again and he couldn't have his sweet little sister upset again so he stayed with her until her naptime was over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Frigga enters Dalia's chambers to wake up her little girl from her nap. She noticed that her younger son, Loki was also taking a nap with his little sister. "Loki, Dalia it's time to wake up my darlings." She said sweetly. Frigga sat down on the edge of the bed and she ran her fingers through Loki's black hair and she also noticed at he is holding his little sister in his arms. Then Frigga began to run her fingers through her daughter's brown hair, "Dalia, baby, it's time to wake up." She said sweetly in her ear. Dalia's blue-grey eyes began to flutter open and she looks at her mommy.

"Hi mommy." Dalia said sleepily.

"Did you have a good nap Dalia?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, mommy." Dalia said sweetly. She used one hand to push her sleep matted hair out of her face. Dalia looked down and poked his cheek. Giggling to herself as her little finger made an indent. Loki swatted the thing touching his face. She giggled again and poked his cheek again, "Stop poking me Thor." Loki grumbled in his sleep and he swatted the thing again.

She giggled harder and then poked him again. "Will You Stop Poking Me!" Loki yelled as he woke up. She pulled her hand back quickly, "But…but…it was only me Laowki!" Dalia said as tears welled up in her blue-grey eyes. Loki sat up, now more aware to what he had done. "Dalia, I am so very sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you little sister." He said. Dalia pushed Loki away and she through her small arms around her mommy. "I don't wike you." She said looking at her big brother. Loki sighed, "I didn't mean it and I didn't do it on purpose Dali."

"You scared me Laowki." Dalia said.

"I am so very sorry Dalia, I didn't mean to scare you. Do you forgive me little sister?" Loki asked. Dalia thought for a moment and then she looked at to her mommy for help. "Dalia, your brother didn't mean to scare you sweetie. He was sound asleep and he didn't know it was you who was poking him. I think you should forgive him." Frigga said.

"Otay Mommy. I forgive you Laowki, I love you." Dalia said and she gave her big brother a hug. Loki also hugs his little sister back. "Are you both ready for lunch?" Frigga asked. They both nodded, "What's for wunch mommy?" Dalia asked. Frigga smiled, "Lunch is out in the garden."

"Yay we can play after wunch." Dalia cheered. Loki chuckled, "Of course!"

"Okay sweetie, come with me so you can use the potty before we go to lunch." Frigga said. When was all said and done they all went out to Frigga's private garden where a large tan basket sat waiting along with a large blanket. Dalia ran ahead giggling and she bumped into her elder brother Thor. "Tor." She grinned.

Hi." Thor said. She looked up squinting up at him, "You comin to the pickinic tooo?"

Well yes." Thor said. She hugged his head tightly. Loki walks over, "I swear Thor, you better not hurt her." Thor snorted, "Mmm. Yes. Because that is my goal on life. Dalia looks up at her brothers her eyes wide and unsure, Loki knelt in front of his little sister.

"Why are you grumpy Laowki?" She asked. "Didn't you get a good nap?" Thor started laughing, "What!?" She demanded crossing her little arms.

"Loki, taking a nap." Thor laughed. Dalia frowned, "You take naps Tor!"

"When I was little." Thor said.

"No!" She stomped her foot. "You took one after fighting!"

"Who told you I did? And I am not saying that I did, but who told you!" Thor snapped. Dalia huffed again, "You know I can listen in! People said you took a nap after fighting! Mommy takes naps and Daddy takes really really long naps. They aren't bad Tor."

"I am a warrior and naps are for babies and for ones to weak to be warriors. Father is not napping he is in the Odin sleep." Thor said.

"It's a nap!" She insisted. Thor just rolled his blue eyes, "You are just a toddler and you know nothing." Loki noticed that his little sister looks upset and he saw that tears were welling up in her blue-grey eyes, "I do to know things." Dalia said the tears were now streaming down her little cheeks. He placed a strong a hand on her little shoulder, but Dalia ran to her mommy and Frigga picked up her crying daughter and she held her little girl close. Loki was seething with rage how dare Thor make their little sister cry. He clenched his fists and then his punched his brother square in the face. Loki heard a crunching sound. He clutched his hand to his chest. "Damnit Thor, you broke my hand you oaf." Loki snapped.

"No! Loki, you broke your hand." Thor said and with that they started to argue. "Mommy, please make them stop." Dalia begged. Frigga set his little girl on her feet and she stormed over to her two sons and she stepped between them. "Boys you stop this arguing right now! Can't you see that you are scaring your sister." Frigga scolded. The two brothers stopped arguing and she grabbed their ears dragging them over to a now trembling and scared looking Dalia. Loki felt completely awful for scaring his little sister he knelt in front of Dalia. "Dali, I am so very sorry. I don't mean to scare you little one. Are you okay?"

Dalia sniffled and she wanted to throw her little arms around her favorite big brother, but she saw that he was holding his right hand to his chest and he looks really pale. "Laowki, you hurt." She said sadly.

"No. I'm fine Dali." Loki said through clenched teeth.

"No, you're not Laowki, you hurt your hand." Dalia said and she touches his rapidly swelling hand. When he felt her little fingers touch his injured hand he winced in pain. "See you hurt. Mommy, Laowki hurt!" She said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Frigga walks over and she knelt down next to her younger son and her youngest and only daughter. She looks at her son's hand, "Loki, go to the healing room and have Eir look at your hand and when she has fixed your hand come back we will have lunch." Frigga said. Loki stood up and he went to the healing room, "Mommy is Laowki going to be otay?" Dalia asked. Frigga picks up her little girl and she walks over to the blanket she sits down putting Dalia on her lap.

"Yes, sweetie, Loki is going to be fine." Frigga said.

"Mommy? Why doesn't Tor love me. Did I do something wrong?" Dalia asked looking up at her mommy.

"Oh baby." Frigga whispered softly while pulling her daughter close to her chest.

"I want Laowki." Dalia cried.

"Shhh my love. He is going to Eir." Frigga said. Dalia pulled her head back and sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "Can we go see him? Please mommy?" She asked begging with her eyes wide and still wet from her tears.

"Alright sweetie, we will go see your brother and after we can have our picnic lunch." Frigga said. She stood up and put her little girl on her feet then Dalia grabbed her mommy's hand. Then they went to the healing room to check on Loki. Outside the healing room Frigga looks down at her two-year-old daughter, "Dalia, sweetie, mommy needs you to be on your best behavior can you do that for me baby?"

"Yes, Mommy." Dalia said.

"That's my good girl. Now let's go in and see your brother and later you and I are going to have a talk young man." She said glaring at her eldest son. They group entered the healing room and when Dalia saw her favorite big brother sitting on one of the cot she lets go of her mommy's hand as she ran towards Loki.

"Laowki!" Dalia cried. Loki turns to see his baby sister running towards him. "Dali slow down or you will…." Before Loki could get the words out Dalia trips and she falls hitting the floor hard. She just laid on her tummy and she began crying. Loki wished that he could go to his sweet little sister scoop her up in his arms and kiss her tears away, but he couldn't not with this broken hand. Frigga rushed over and she knelt next to her little girl and she held her close. While Frigga comforted crying and upset Dalia, Eir finished wrapping Loki's injured hand as well as his entire arm so he wouldn't cause more damage. Loki got off the cot and he went to his mother and baby sister he knelt next to them.

"Dalia, are you, alright little sister?" Loki asked as he touches his little head. She looks up and she saw Loki was kneeling next to her and their mommy. "Laowki." Dalia cried and she reaches out for him for he wanted him to hold her.  
"Come here little one. You can sit on lap, but please be careful of my broken hand." Loki said. Dalia nodded and she climbs onto her big brother's lap and she buries her little face into his chest and Loki sees that his little sister's knees were cut and bleeding. "Dali? Your knees are bleeding. We should get you all healed up little sister." Loki said.

"Otay Laowki." Dalia said and she tries to climb off of Loki's lap, but she couldn't for her little knees hurt to much. "Owie! Laowki, it hurts." Dalia said as she cried out into in pain.

"I know it does sweetie, I am so very sorry. I can't even pick you up. I hate this. I hate feeling so weak and useless. You need me and I can't even help you. Damnit." Loki said through gritted teeth. Before Frigga could say anything or do anything Thor walks over and he picks up Dalia and he carries her over to one of the cot while Frigga helps Loki up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Loki walks over to one of the cots and he sat down next to Dalia then he took his little sister's hand. He looks at their elder brother, "Thor, why did you help our little sister? I thought you hated her?" Loki asked.

"Well I don't wish her dead." Thor mumbled.

"Then why are you so mean to her?" Loki asked.

Thor sighed, "She is little. We are not." Loki glared at his brother, "Thor, if my hand wasn't broken I would punch you again for saying that about our little sister. For norns sake Thor she is only two-years old. Before Thor could say anything Eir walks over to the cot were Loki and Dalia are sitting. "How is your hand feeling prince Loki?" Eir asked. Loki frowned, "I will be fine. Dalia how ever may need your assistance."

"Alright let's see what happened." Eir said in a soothing tone.

"I fell down." Dalia said.

"Oh, my dear…that just won't do now will it." Eir said. Dalia just shook her little head.

"Now now sweet heart. Dry those little eyes and be brave now." She asked cleaning up the little scraps on her knees with a soft cloth.

"Laowki, hold me please." Dalia begged. Loki used his free arm to hold her close, "It will be alright!" He encouraged. Tears streamed down her little cheeks.

Eir tutted, "Now my little one. See? It's already over. Your little knees are no worse for wear!" She set a gentle hand down on her knee.

"There's my two brave babies. Are you already to go on a picnic? Frigga asked as she walked up. Dalia pushed off Loki's lap and ran to mother. "Dalia, slow down you don't want to trip again. Thor said as he helps Loki off the cot. They walk over to their mother and little sister. Dalia slowed down just a touch she reaches her mommy and she wraps her arms around her mommy's knees smiling up at her mother.

Frigga picks up her little girl the boys stood at her side. "Laowki, are you okay?" Dalia asked. Loki looks at his little sister and he sees that she looks worried. "Don't worry about me Dalia I am fine." He said. She squinted her eyes and then nodded. "Alllwite Laowki." She nodded again. Then they left the healing room and they headed to the garden. Dalia was ready to see what yummy treasure her mommy had in that basket. They sat down on the blanket. Frigga opens the basket and she starts pulling out the food and the drinks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

While Frigga placed the food on the plates after that she poured the drinks into three goblets and a sippy cup for her little girl. Dalia climbs onto Thor's lap, "Are you ready to eat Tor?" She asked looking up at Thor. He took a brief moment to look uncomfortable and then nodded, O-of course." Thor said. Then their mother hands her children their plates and then their drinks, Dalia grabbed hers with an excited grin. "Mommy? What's dis?" She asked holding up some sliced apples dipped in chocolate.

"Well baby, they are sliced apples dipped in chocolate." Frigga said. She narrowed her eyes then took a bite. She chewed slowly and then her face lit up, "Mommy it's yummy!"

"Tor, do you want a bite?" Dalia asked. Thor held up a slice from his plate. "I uh..I one." Dalia took the apple slice from Thor and she held it close to his lips. "Eat it! She encouraged. "Okay Dalia." Thor said and he took a bite. Loki frowned and watched them closely. After lunch Dalia got off Thor's lap and she grabs his hand, "Tor, will you play with me big brother?" She asked. Thor didn't know what to say to his little sister, but Frigga did, "Thor go and play with your sister. Get to know her." She said looking at her oldest son and young daughter. Loki frowned and pursed his lips together Frigga noticed that her youngest son looks upset. Loki picked at his food, "Sweetheart what's wrong? Talk to me?" Frigga asked. The raven-haired prince scoffed, "Thor has not cared a moment for Dalia, she deserves more than than…. but now!? Why now!?"

"Loki, honey, your little sister needs to get to know Thor." Frigga said.

"But mother, Thor hasn't cared about Dalia since she was born!" Loki snapped as he watched Thor and Dalia as they played. Frigga sighed, "You would rather he never care for his little sister?"

"Mother, I just don't want Dali to get hurt." Loki said.

"He wouldn't hurt her dear." Frigga said.

"But mother, what if he does hurt her?" Loki asked.

"He won't my dear. Look how happy they are together." Frigga said. Loki huffed, "But it's not right!"

"Loki Odinson, you listen to me young man. Your sister has a right to spend time with her oldest brother." Frigga scolded.

"And when she has wanted to spend time over the course of her young life he has done nothing, but brush her off." Loki said.

"Your brother, is making it up to her. Do you want Dalia to be happy, right?" Frigga asked.

"Of course." Loki said.

"Well then please relax my dear." Frigga said. Loki nodded and he watched his little sister while she plays with Thor, but his face still looked soured. Dalia ran up to Loki, "Laowki did you see Tor was playing with me?" She asked.

"I did." He said softly. Dalia noticed that her big brother Loki looks upset so she gave him a hug to try an cheer him up. Loki gives her a hug in return, but her hug didn't cheer him up at all.

"Yes, well…thank you sister." He said awkwardly and he gets up and walks over to one of the benches. Dalia looks at her mommy, "Um mommy, what's wrong with Laowki?" She asked. Frigga smiled gently, "He is just a little uncomfortable at the moment."

"But why mommy?" Dalia asked. Frigga looked down at her baby and sighed, "Sweetie, your brother is just jealous that you were spending time with Thor." Dalia lowered her head, "Oh," She whispered. Frigga wraps her arms around her little girl and she picks up Dalia then she carries her over to where Loki is sitting. She sits down next to her son and her daughter her is sitting on her lap. Dalia looked up at her brother, "Why aren't you happy Laowki?" But Loki just ignored her she reached up and tugged on his leather jerkin, "Laowki…. please talk to me." She begged, but he just shook his head. She jerked harder, "Laowki! Talk to me now or I shall become very cross with you!" She crossed her arms and tried to imitate their mom's glare.

Finally, Loki looks at his little sister, "That glare won't work on me Dalia." He said.

"Well you talked to me! So, it did work." Dalia said. Loki rolled his eyes, "Please…just go play with Thor."

"But…but Laowki." Dalia stammered and close to tears.

"Clearly you like him more now so go…go on." Loki snapped. Tears streamed down Dalia's little cheeks. Loki tried to not look at her because it only hurt. "Mommy, Laowki, hates me." Dalia said through her tears.

"Shh, there, there sweetie, your brother doesn't hate you he loves you." Frigga said as she comforts her upset daughter.

"But…but…he." She whispered more tears streaming down her wet cheeks.

"Shh my dear it's alright." Frigga whispered.

"But mommy, Laowki doesn't love me anymore." Dalia cried. Frigga hugs her crying daughter close and she looks at her son, "Loki, my son, your little sister doesn't understand why you are acting like this." Dalia sniffled and wiped her nose. Thor came over and he sat down next to Loki, "Brother, why is our little sister so upset and crying?" He asked.

"I became jealous when I saw Dalia play with you and now she thinks I don't love her anymore and she also think that I hate her." Loki said sadly. Thor frowned, he didn't know how to handle feelings like this.

"Tor." Dalia cried and she reaches for him. Loki stood abruptly, "I'm going for a walk." He said tension in his voice. Thor lean over and whispered something in sister's ear, "Go after him Dalia." He whispered. She looked pensive, but then took off after him calling out for him to wait for her, "Laowki, wait for me!" Dalia called. Loki stopped and turned around to see his baby sister running after him.

"What is it now!?" Loki frowned, muttering over it.

Dalia, go back to Thor and Mother!" He snapped. Dalia reaches him and she holds onto his legs. He looks down at his little sister, "Laowki, do you still love me big brother?" She asked shyly. Loki notices that his baby sister looks scared and worried. He knelt down in front of his sister and he wraps an arm around her holding her close.

"I will always love you Dalia and I am sorry for making you feel like I didn't love you." Loki said.

"I'm sorry too Laowki." Dalia said.

"Why are you sorry little one? You did nothing wrong." Loki said.

"I did! She said sadly, I made you sad." Loki pulled her into another hug, "Come here sister. Let us go and join our mother and brother so we can finish our picnic."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They reached their mother and brother, Frigga got up and she ran to her son and daughter she gave them a hug and a kiss. "Mother, please not in front of Thor." Loki begged. Frigga just smiles at her son and she noticed that he looks embarrassed. Loki puts his little sister down Dalia looks up and she notice that her big brother looks uncomfortable, "Laowki, what's wrong big brother?" She asked for she wanted to make him feel better.

"I'm fine sweetie, don't worry about me let's just go and enjoy the rest of our picnic." Loki said. Dalia took Loki and her mommy's hand and they walked over to Thor who was sitting on the blanket. She sat down and started to munch on he apple slices again. After they finish their lunch Dalia her snuggles next to her big brothers and she fell asleep. Loki reached out and brushed a tendril of her hair out of her little sleeping face. Thor cleared his throat, "She sleep safely here brother…" He commented.

Loki nodded, "Maybe…instead of fighting between us over her, maybe we should band together…protect our sister." He kept his green eyes glued to the sleeping girl, almost worried that Thor would think would it to be a silly a idea.

"I agree you with you Loki." Thor said. Loki's head snapped up, there was hope in his eye. "Then protect this princess we shall. Her honor will not be sullied."

"Loki, brother, our sister is only two years old right now." Thor said.

"Soon she will be older though Thor." Loki reminded him, "Soon she will no longer be a child." Thor raised a hand to scratch his chin, "Humm…you are right on that brother." Loki and Thor along with their mother noticed that Dalia was sucking her thumb while she slept next to her two older brothers. Loki brushed a lock of his sister's light brown hair out of her face. "She is so small." Frigga said softly, "Yet she loves with such a big heart."

"She will be a great warrior one day." Thor said.

"Or a mighty scholar!" Loki countered. Frigga laughed at her sons, "Why don't we let her decide for herself when she is older."

"She is feisty and that is why she would make a great warrior." Thor said.

"Yes, but she also has a caring heart." Loki said, "Do you remember when Dalia found a baby bird that had fallen out of it's nest?"

"Of course, I do brother." Thor said.

"Do you remember how old she was? Loki asked. Thor thought for a moment, "No, but do you remember how old our sister was when she found the baby bird?"

"I do. Dalia was only a year old when she found the baby bird." Loki said. Thor hummed, "I do vaguely remember that."

"Alright and do you remember what she want to do with the baby bird?" Loki asked.

"She want to put the baby bird back in it's nest." Thor said.

That's right." Loki said.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: There is slight spanking in this chapter. If you don't like. Don't read. Please read and review and let me know what you think and please when you review please be nice.

Chapter 14

Time jump

Odin is 72

Frigga is 55

Thor is 27

Loki is 25

Dalia is 4

It was the day of Dalia's fourth birthday and the whole palace was getting ready for the party that will beheld in the garden. Loki is playing with Dalia in another part of the garden while Thor and their parents are helping the servants get ready for the party. "Are you excited about your birthday party Dali?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I'm super excited Laowki." Dalia said.

"Let's get you ready." Loki said. He picks her up and they headed back to the palace. They got inside and went to Dalia's chambers to get her ready for her birthday.

"What do want to wear Dali?" Loki asked. Dalia points to a lilac dress and gold shoes.

"You want to wear them?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Laowki." Dalia said.

"Let's get you dressed." Loki said then he called for a maid.

The maid came in and Loki told her to help Dalia get ready. He sees that his baby sister looks scared.

"Don't worry Dali. I trust her and I will be in my chambers getting ready for the party." Loki said.

"Prince Loki, do you want me to take the princess to the garden after she is ready?" The maid asked.

"No, I will take her myself." Loki said and with that he left and with that said, the maid got Dalia ready. Then there was a knock on the door. Loki comes in and asks Dalia if she's ready to go.

"Yes, Prince Loki." The maid with a bow.

"Thank you." Loki said. Then looks at his little sister.

"Are you ready to go birthday girl?" He asked.

"Yep." Dalia said happily. Loki takes Dalia's hand and go to the gardens.

"There's the birthday girl." Thor said. Dalia runs over to Thor and is hugged by her elder brother. Thor hugs his little sister.

"Happy birthday, Dalia". Thor said.

"Thank you, Tor." Dalia said.

"You're welcome." Thor said. Then they went to their parents with Loki following them.

They all began the party for Dalia right away.

"Dalia, I think it's time for gifts." Odin said.

"Really daddy." Dalia asks her father.

"Of course my little princess." Odin said. Dalia's brothers and parents go and each pick out their gifts for Dalia.

"Open mine first Dali." Loki said.

"Okay Laowki." Dalia said. He hand his sister a wrapped box. Which she opened and gasped upon seeing what was inside. She sees a stuff toy cat. Dalia throws her arms around Loki with a hug and thanks him for the stuffed toy cat.

"Mommy, Daddy, look what Laowki gave me." Dalia said.

"It's cute sweetie, let's open your other gifts." Frigga said.

"Open mine next Dalia." Thor said.

"Ok." Dalia said while opening Thor's gift. She looks inside and she sees a wooden sword.

"Do you like it Dalia." Thor asked.

"It's cool. Daddy look what Tor gave me." Dalia said.

"I like it very much." Odin said.

"But father she is to young." Loki said.

"It's wooden Loki. It's not an actual sharp sword." Thor said.

"You want to turn her into a warrior brother." Loki said.

"Besides, she needs to learn to be able to defend herself." Thor said.

"She is only four years old." Loki snapped.

"Stop it both of you." Frigga said.

"Yes, Mother." Thor and Loki said together.

"Now baby, it's time for you to open the gift from mommy and daddy." Frigga said.

"Okay". Dalia said and opens her gift from her parents. She see inside and she see a story book from her and from her father she got another dress for her uncle's coronation that will be held in two years.

Dalia thanks her brothers and her parents for their gifts.

"Is my special little birthday girl ready for some cake?" Odin asked.

"Yes I am daddy". Dalia says smiling happily.

"Alright, bring out the." Odin said and he claps his hands. The cake is brought out making Dalia happy.

"Yummy. My favorite chocolate cookies n cream cake." She said happily.

"Thank you." Dalia said and she hugs her father and the royal began eating the cake. The family sits together enjoying and celebrating Dalia's fourth birthday in the gardens. After they finish their cake Dalia get up and she took Loki hand, "Play with me Laowki." She said.

"Of course Dalia." Loki said. She pick up her new wooden sword.

"Are you sure about using your wooden sword Dalia? I don't want to hurt you by accident." Loki asked.

"Please Laowki." Dalia begged.

"I don't want you injured or anything like that Dalia." Loki said. Thor gets up and he walks over, "I'll play with you Dalia." He said.

"Really Tor?" Dalia asked.

"Of course little sister, bring me a wooden sword." Thor said. A servant brought a wooden sword and hands it to Thor. Loki walks over to his parents and he sat down to his mother. They watched Thor and Dalia play fighting with wooden swords.

"Be careful not to hurt Dalia." Loki said.

"I won't hurt her brother." Thor said.

"Good." Loki said. Frigga noticed that Loki still looked worried.

"It's okay my son." Frigga said. Then they all heard Dalia cry out in pain. Loki stands up and runs to Dalia's side and glares sharply at Thor after seeing Dalia's injuries.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt her." Thor said.

"I knew that you would hurt her. Now let's get you to the healing room Dalia." Loki said.

"Mommy!" Dalia cried. Frigga goes over to her children.

"I'm here baby. Mommy's here." She said.

"Mommy, my ankle hurts really bad." Dalia said and she began crying.

"Oh my poor baby." Frigga said and she kneels down wrapping her arms around her daughter holding her little girl close. Odin walks over, "Thor, tell me what happened to your little sister's ankle?" He asked.

"We were playing and she trips her ankle turns then she fell." Thor said. Dalia continued on crying into her mother chest.

"Thor, you stupid oaf! I can't believe that you would ruin our baby sister's birthday." Loki yelled.

"Mommy, Laowki said a bad word." Dalia said looking a her mother, but her father knelt down and he took his daughter from his wife.

"Dalia, you listen to me baby girl. Your brother Loki didn't say a bad word. It was a very nice word and also name calling isn't a nice thing to do either." Odin said and then he looks at his little girl's ankle and he noticed that her ankle is swelling up.

"Daddy, it hurts. Please make it stop." Dalia begs through her tears.

"Everything is going to alright my sweet little one. Daddy is going to take you to see Eir and she will make the pain go away. I promise." Odin said and he cradles his daughter in his arms and walks out of the garden.

"Daddy, can I hold Tauri please." Dalia asked.

"Who?" Odin asked and he stops walking.

"My stuff kitty." Dalia said.

"Of course Dalia, Frigga could you bring our little girl's stuff kitty here please?" Odin asked.

"Of course." Frigga and she brings over Tauri. She hands her daughter her stuff kitty.

Here you go Dalia. Frigga said.

"Thank you, Mommy." Dalia said and she held Tauri close.

"You're very welcome sweetie." Frigga said. Then the royal family went to the healing room. Once they got there, Eir took Dalia to get healed. Loki was pacing back and forth worried for little sister. Eir came out with Dalia who was using crutches. She slowly walks towards her family.

"Are you ok Dali?" Loki asked walking forward.

"It hurts Laowki." Dalia said and Loki notice the his sister's ankle was in a cast.

"I'm here Dalia." Loki said with a hug.

"Eir, what happened to my daughter's ankle?" Odin asked.

"It's my fault." Thor said.

"Thor, please let Eir speak." Frigga said.

"Well when the princess broke her ankle." Eir said.

"If I may ask. How did it happen." Eir asked. Thor explained how it happened.

"I should have given Dalia something better." Thor adds. Dalia slowly walks over to Thor she wanted to hug him, but she couldn't not with her crutches.

"I'm sorry Dalia." Thor said and he gives his sister a hug.

"It's otay Tor." Dalia said as she hugs her elder brother back.

"You should rest your ankle." Loki said gently.

"But...but I wanna play." Dalia whined.

"Do you want your ankle to get more injured and take more time to heal?" Loki asked. Dalia looked at her big brother with a confused look on her face.

"You can play once your ankle heals." Loki said.

"But Laowki." Dalia whined.

"It's naptime for you my little one." Frigga said.

"But mommy." Dalia whines.

"Listen to your mother Dalia." Odin said.

"But daddy." Dalia said.

"Do you want to get a timeout or your bottom smacked?" Odin asked.

"Daddy, please don't smack my bottom. I'll be a good girl. I promise." Dalia begged.

"If you listen to your mother and I then you won't get threated to have your bottom smacked." Odin said.

"Come on Dali I will help you to your chambers. Where is Tauri?" Loki asked.

"Right here." Eir said coming out and holding Tauri. Dalia wanted to hold her kitty but she couldn't.

"I'll hold it for you Dalia." Loki said.

"Otay Laowki." Dalia said and she and Loki left the healing room.

"How do you feel." Loki asked.

"It hurts Laowki." Dalia said.

"I'm sorry it hurts." Loki said.

"Please make it stop Laowki." Dalia begged.

"How does a nice and relaxing bath sound Dalia?" Loki asked.

"But Laowki, I can't get my cast wet." Dalia said.

"How long did Eir say you had to keep the cast on?" Loki asked.

"I don't know Laowki." Dalia said and she began crying.

"I'm here Dalia." Loki said holding her close and rubbing her back and he carries her to her chambers.

"I love you." Loki adds and he lays her on her bed and then he began getting his little sister ready for her nap.

"I love you too." Dalia said.

"Sleep well." Loki said and kisses her head.

"Laowki, please stay with me." Dalia said.

"Just until you fall asleep." Loki said. Then Thor came in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt little sister." Thor said.

"Go away Thor. Haven't you done enough." Loki said.

"Please don't fight big brothers." Dalia pleads. They both nod, "I have something for you Dalia." Thor said.

"It better not be another sword, Thor." Loki said.

"Don't worry Loki it's not a sword." Thor said.

"Good." Loki said in relief.

"Now what is it?" He asked.

"Can I open it." Dalia asked.

"You can open it after your nap." Loki said.

"But Laowki." Dalia whined.

Loki looks at Dalia giving her a silent warning not to whine or there'll be consequences.

It's not fair." Dalia whined.

"Keep that whining up and you're not opening this." Thor said.

"But Tor." Dalia said.

"Since you're still whining and not being a good girl, you won't be opening my gift." Thor said. Dalia started crying.

"Oh for the love of. Give me that. Jerk. Here you go Dalia." Loki said giving her Thor's gift.

"Laowki, daddy said that name calling isn't nice." Dalia said.

"I know. But, I don't like what he's doing to you. So, here you go." Loki said while making Thor's gift disappear from Thor's hands and into his hands to give to Dalia.

"But you don't have to mean Laowki." Dalia said.

Here's your gift from Thor. Now open it." Loki said.

"Okay Laowki." Dalia said and she opens her gift.

"What is it Dali?" Loki asked. She pulls it out the stuff wolf "See Laowki." Dalia said.

"It is so cute." Loki said.

"What are you going to name him?" Thor asked.

"I am going to name him Kyo." Dalia said.

"Why Kyo?" Loki asked.

"I don't know." Dalia said.

"You like the name Kyo?" Loki asked.

"Yes Laowki." Dalia.

"Okay Dalia it time for to snuggle up with Tauri and Kyo." Thor said.

"Come on Loki, lets go." He said.

"Thanks for reminding me Dali. I'll see you later Thor." Loki said.

"You're welcome Laowki." Dalia said and Loki lay next to his little sister while Thor left.

Thanks for reminding me Dali. I'll see you later Thor. Loki said.

You're welcome Laowki." Dalia said and Loki lay next to his little sister while Thor left.

Once Dalia had fallen asleep completely, Loki kissed her head quietly and left closing her doors softly. She woke up from her nap and she noticed that Loki was gone. She began crying.

Loki comes in after a little while. He noticed that his little sister was crying.

"Dalia, are you ok?" Loki asked.

"I woke up and you were gone Loki." Dalia said.

"It's ok. I'm here now." Loki said.

"My ankle still hurts big brother. When will it stop hurting?" Dalia

"I'm not sure. Would you like an ice pack Dalia." Loki asked and he noticed that she had a had cast on her ankle.

"Let me see Dalia." Loki said.

"Otay Laowki." Dalia said.

"Dalia, move your hand so I can see your injury." Loki said.

"But how can you see through my cast?" Dalia asked.

'Ill take it off gently and look at it that way. Loki said.

"But...but Eir said not to. I don't want to get in trouble with mommy and daddy." Dalia said.

At that moment, Frigga comes in.

"What's going on in here?" She asked.

"My ankle hurts." Dalia said.

"I know it does baby, it will hurt for awhile." Frigga said.

"I want to take a bath." Dalia said to both Loki and their mother.

"I know you do baby, but you will to wait until your cast comes off. I will help wash you off." Frigga said and she picks her daughter and carries Dalia into the bathroom.

"Loki could you give us a moment?" She asked then she began to undress her daughter.

"Of course mother." Loki said then leaves. Frigga began to wash ever inch of her daughter's body except for her cast ankle.

"Can I have an ice pack on my ankle." Dalia asked her mother.

"I am sorry baby, but you have to keep your cast on." Frigga said.

"No. I want it off." Dalia said and then she began throwing a tantrum.

"Okay. But on one condition. You rest that ankle in a wheelchair and take it easy. Deal." Frigga asked.

"But I wanna play now!" Dalia said and she began throwing an epic temper tantrum.

"Calm down sweetie. Frigga said gently.

"NO!" Dalia yelled.

"Keep that temper tantrum up and I won't use my magic to speed up the recovery." Frigga said.

"I might have to put you over my lap and smack your little bottom." She said.

At that Dalia recoiled in fear and stopped her tantrum right away pleading with her mother not to do that. Frigga puts Dalia over lap.

She gulps nervously and still pleads with her mother. Frigga began patting her bare bottom.

"I'm sorry. Please stop mother." Dalia begs.

"Dalia, baby, you have to learn to listen to mommy when she tells you to stop whining and having a temper tantrum." Frigga said as she continues to pat her bottom.

"I promise I'll behave." Dalia cries and continues to plead.

"We are almost done." Frigga said as she pats her daughter's pink bottom. Dalia still cries while her mother pats her bottom a few more times.

"It's alright baby, no more. We are done now." Frigga said and she began rubbing her little back. Frigga sits her daughter on her lap. Dalia cries into her mother chest.

"It's all over now. Shhh. Frigga said comforting her.

"I'm sorry mommy. Now bottom hurts a little, but my ankle hurts more." Dalia said.

"I know baby, now mommy is going to make your little bottom and ankle feel better." Frigga said. Then there was a knock at the bathroom door, "Mother, Dali can I come in?" Loki asked.

"No. Please wait outside." Frigga said.

"I want Laowki." Dalia cried.

"Come in Loki. Frigga said. Loki walks in and he saw his little sister wrapped up in a towel and he saw her little pink bottom on display.

"Mother, what happened?" Loki asked. Dalia looks at her mother begging her mother not to tell her big brother.

"Would you like to tell me yourself Dalia." Loki asked.

"Tell you what Laowki?" Dalia asked.

"About what happened to you." Loki said.

"Mommy, put me over her lap and she smacked my bare bottom with her hand." Dalia said and she hide her face in her mother chest.

"Mother, can you can tell me exactly what happened. Loki asked.

"Your sister was throwing a temper tantrum so I had to teach her a little lesson." Frigga said.

"Come here Dalia." Loki said gently.

Dalia shook her head and she held on to her mother.

"I won't hurt you like mother did. I just want to comfort you." Loki said.

"Mommy didn't hurt me she just patted my bottom and mommy rubbed my back and she gave me a hug too." Dalia said.

"Can I comfort you?" Loki asked.

"Otay Laowki." Dalia said. Loki comforts Dalia lovingly in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Time Jump

Ages:

Odin is 74

Frigga is 57

Thor is 29

Loki is 27

Dalia is 6

Everyone is in their own chambers getting dressed for the coronation. The dress Dalia is wearing is make out of the fines lilac lace. The dress is a sleeveless ball gown which is also ankle length this is the same dress that her grandfather gave to her on her fourth birthday. Her light brown hair had a Dutch flower braid that on of her mother's ladies in waiting had created. On her little feet she is wearing silver shoes. Then Dalia heard knocking on her door.

"Come in." She said.

"It's me." Loki said as he walks into his sister's chambers.

"You look very nice Dalia." He said.

"You look nice too Loki." Dalia said.

"Thank you." Loki said.

"You're welcome big brother." Dalia said.

"Are you ready Dalia." Loki asked.

"Yes, Loki." Dalia said.

"Let's go then." Loki holds out his hand. Dalia took her brothers hand and they left. They stood in front of the throne room doors. Which then opened and went to the steps and took their places next to their mother. They all waited for Thor arrive. He came in a few minutes late. He throws Mjolnir into the air and he catches the hammer with one hand. The citizens of Asgard began cheering and honored guests from Vanaheim and Alfheim clapping. Loki began rolling his green eyes at his older brother. Dalia gently takes Loki's hand giving a light squeeze and a soft smile. Loki smiles at his little sister.

They then turn their attention back to Thor whose knelt in front of Odin. Then the All-father began the coronation.

Thor winks at his mother and Sif. They roll their eyes slightly humored. "Thor Odinson, my firstborn and my heir." Odin said. Loki's lips tightly purse in frustration.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realm? To preserve the peace? To cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?" Odin asked.

"I swear." Thor said.

"Then on this day, I Odin, All-father, proclaim you..." He said, but stopped.

"Frost giants." Odin realized and slammed Gungnir down once after seeing the ice on the throne room's pillars. Dalia stood close to her mother and big brother.

"Dalia, you stay here with mother. I'll be back okay?" Loki asked.

"No. Loki, I want to come with." Dalia begged.

"Okay. But, I want you to stay by my side, hold my hand and do not look at anything that happened. Keep your eyes closed and I'll let you know when it's safe again." Loki said.

"Okay Big brother." Dalia said and she took Loki's hand. They walked into the weapons vault and Loki immediately tells Dalia to close her eyes and keep them closed until he says it's okay.

"Loki, what happened?" She asked.

"Do not open your eyes until I say so. A couple of guards died. I do not want you to see this. Okay. Loki asked.

Okay Loki." Dalia said, but she began curious and she took a peek.

"Don't. I see you trying to look." Loki said.

"Laowki, I see died frost giants." Dalia said and she held on her favorite big brother while her father and elder brother were arguing.

"Sweetie, I get you were curious, but, you shouldn't have opened your eyes until I said so." Loki said.

"I'm sorry big brother, am I in trouble?" Dalia said tearfully.

"No. But, next time, please do what I said okay?" Loki asked. Dalia hide her face in Loki's side and nodded her head.

"Good. Odin leaves and Thor storms out a few minutes later to the banquet hall." Loki said.

"Lets go and check on Thor." He said.

"Okay." Dalia said and went to check on Thor. They see their brother flip a table over and plates, goblets and food go flying. Dalia winced and they wait until he calms down a little bit before coming from hiding behind the pillars. Thor sits down on the steps and Loki and Dalia sit down next to their brother. Loki talks to his brother while Dalia stays by her two brothers sides. Then the warriors three and Lady Sif came in.

"You're absolutely right brother." Thor said standing up.

"About what?" Volstagg asked.

"We are going to Jotunheim my friends." Thor said.

"You can't. Daddy, will get mad if he finds out." Dalia said. Ignoring Dalia's words, Thor starts tempting his friends.

"Loki, please stop our brother." Dalia begged.

"Thor, stop please." Loki said.

"No. Loki." Thor said.

"You're so stubborn Thor." Loki said.

"So what we are still going to Jotunheim." Thor said.

"I'm telling." Dalia whined.

At that said, before Thor could stop her, Dalia ran off to find her parents.

"Loki, go and get our sister." Thor said.

"No. brother. I will not. Since you're so eager to get to Jotunheim, we better get ready. For the record, I still am against going to Jotunheim." Loki said and with that they all left to get ready to go.

Loki looks back proud of his little sister for telling their parents and then caught up with the others. They finally get to the Bi-frost and then get pulled into Jotunheim with Heimdall's help.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Back on Asgard Dalia begins telling her parents what Thor's planning and that gets Odin mad and thanks his daughter for informing him and leaves to go to Jotunheim. She began crying, "Sweetie, thank you for telling me. Now, you stay here with your mother and I will be back with your brothers and their friends. Okay. Odin gently asked.

"Yes, daddy." Dalia said sniffling.

"Come here honey." Frigga said holding out her arms. Dalia holds on to her mother.

"You did the right thing sweetie. Frigga said.

"Then why don't I feel good Mom?" Dalia asked.

It's called guilt baby, It'll go away in time. Frigga said.

"But what if my brothers hate me for tattle-tailing on them." Dalia said through her tears.

"It's okay little one. I have a feeling Loki is proud of you for telling us. As for Thor, I feel he'll be mad for a little while. He'll get over you telling on him in time." Frigga said.

"I hope so mom." Dalia said.

"He will get over it in time. Now, I think everyone's back and you should go and see your brothers. Frigga said.

"Okay mom." Dalia said. She went to see everyone in the common room while her mother when to talk to her father, but she didn't see her elder brother.

"Loki, where's Thor." Dalia asked.

"Tell her Loki." Sif said.

He's um been sent to Midgard for disrupting the peace that both Laufey and father have had for a long time. Loki said while kneeling in front of Dalia.

Dalia burst into tears and she ran out of the common room crying. Loki ran after her and held her close after catching her comforting her.

"It's all my fault." Dalia said through her tears.

"Don't blame yourself. I should have tried harder to stop him." Loki said.

"If I hadn't told mom and daddy. Thor would still be here. I could have lost you too." Dalia said.

"You did the right thing telling them." Loki said gently brushing away her tears with his thumb.

"I don't feel good Loki." Dalia said.

"Why don't you feel good?" Loki asked.

"Mom, calls it guilt." Dalia said.

"Oh, sweetie, Come here. I need to check something." Loki said then pulled Dalia in for a hug.

"Okay Loki." Dalia said and she hugs him back.

"Can I come with you big brother?" She asked.

"No. sweetie." Loki said

Dali, no matter what, I will always love you. Now, I need to check something alone. He said.

"Oh, okay. I love you too Laowki. Will you tell me about it later?" Dalia asked.

"Of course." Loki said then left, but Dalia follows her brother to the weapons vault. She hides behind one of the pillars watching and ducks when she sees her brother's about to look back. They finally reach the weapons vault. Loki goes up to the casket of ancient winters and Dalia hides behind one of the pillars and she peeks out of hide the pillar to watch her brother. Loki picks up the casket, "Stop!" Odin said.

"Am I cursed." Loki asked as he turns around and he looks like a frost giant. When Dalia sees this she runs to her father, "Daddy!" She cried.

"Dalia, it's still me." Loki said as he turns back to normal. She ran to her father and hide behind him.

"Please don't be scared. Remember what I said before. No matter what, I'll always love you." Loki said gently.

"But you looked really scary." Dalia said.

"Come here." Loki holds out his arms. Dalia shook her head.

"Go on." Odin said gently pushing her forward.

"But daddy." Dalia whined.

"It's ok. Face your fears of frost giants." Odin said.

"Daddy, you told us growing up that frost giants are evil." Dalia said.

"Look at your brother. He's scared like you are." Odin said.

"Really daddy?" Dalia asked.

"Yes, Look at him." Odin said.

"Dali, please." Loki begged. Dalia looks at Loki and sees he's scared and runs into his arms. He wraps his arms around his little sister holding her close.

Loki comforts her telling her he'll always love her, "I love you too. Daddy, does Loki know who his family is?" Dalia asked.

"No. Not yet. Loki, your father is Laufey. King of the Frost Giants." Odin said calmly and also a little sad.

"What?" Loki asked shocked.

"I'm afraid it's true. You were left to die. Laufey didn't want you. If I hadn't found you, you wouldn't be here. You are my son and I love you." Odin said gently.

"Why didn't you tell me what I was from the beginning?" Loki asked.

"I wanted to tell you so many times. But, I feared you would hate me if I told you the truth. I feared you'd hate the rest of us. Dalia too." Odin said. Loki said nothing, "Please say something Laowki." Dalia said gently taking Loki's hand and giving a light squeeze.

"Like what? I was lied too my whole life. Because I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night." Loki yells.

"Please don't yell." Dalia begged.

"You still have your family what do I have?" Loki asked.

"Us. We may not be your real family, but, you're still my brother. Thor's your brother too. Our mother and father are still your parents. We love you." Dalia said snuggling into her brother's chest starting to cry. Loki didn't know what to say or do.

Loki then felt upset and said he needed to be left alone then left the weapons vault leaving Dalia and Odin behind.

"Daddy." Dalia said and she began crying again At that, Odin began to collapse on the steps and was in the Odin sleep.

"Guards! Please help!" Dalia cried. The guards came in and took Odin to his room. Dalia followed close behind. They reached their king and queen's chambers.

Odin was gently put into his bed and Dalia was right beside him worried while holding his hand. Frigga walks in with Loki.

"Mom, is daddy dead." Dalia asked crying.

"No. Sweetie, he is just sleeping." Frigga said. Dalia was relieved and Loki holds her close, "Are you okay Dali?" He asked.

"I'm worried about daddy." Dalia said.

"He will be alright." Loki said then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Frigga asked.

"It's Ander and I am here with a member of the court and about ten guards." The captain of the guard said.

"Come in then." Frigga said. They all entered and bowed in front of Loki.

"What's going on?" Dalia asked confused.

"I don't know Dali?" Loki asked.

"You're the king now." Ander said with a bow and giving Gungnir to Loki.

"Really?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Ander said still bowing.

"Wow! Mom is Loki going to have a coronation too?" Dalia asked.

"No princess Dalia. Until your father wakes up, Loki's in charge." Ander said then leaves with his ten guards.

Okay." Dalia said.

Loki then looks at Gungnir briefly stunned and faces Dalia and their mother.

"Are you alright my son?" Frigga asked.

"I'm fine." Loki said.

"Loki, can we play." Dalia asked.

"Sweetie, you know I want to play with you too. But, I have duties now that I'm temporarily king. I love you." Loki said giving Dalia a kiss on her head then  
leaves.

"I feel so alone mom." Dalia said sadly.

"Come here honey." Frigga said gently. Dalia goes to her mother.

"You know Loki loves you right?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, mom." Dalia said.

"I love you, your father loves you and Thor loves you." Frigga said.

"No. Thor hates me." Dalia said her lower lip trembling.

"What makes you say that baby." Frigga asked.

If I hadn't of tattle-tailed on Thor. Daddy wouldn't have sent him away." Dalia said through her tears.

"Mom, please don't do that." Dalia begged

"Why not?" Frigga asked.

"I'm scared about what he'll do to me." Dalia said after keeping quiet for a while.

"What do you think he will do baby?" Frigga asked.

"I don't know mother." Dalia said still upset.

"Yes, you do Dalia. Now tell me." Frigga said.

"He'll punish me." Dalia said crying still.

"Baby, I won't let that happen. Only I and your father can punish you." Frigga said.

Okay. I'm gonna see Loki now. Dalia said.

"Sweetie, your brother is busy right now." Frigga said.

"I wish he wasn't mom." Dalia said sadly.

"I know baby." Frigga said. At that moment, one of the guards came in saying princess Dalia was needed by Loki.

"Really?" Dalia asked.

"Yes, princess. Please come with me." The guard said.

"Bye mom." Dalia said.

"Bye baby, be a good girl and listen to your brother." Frigga said.

"I will mom. Dalia said then left with the guard.

Here's princess Dalia. The guard said then left after bowing.

"Come here little one." Loki said. Dalia came over and stood in front of Loki. He pat his leg and Dalia began trembling.

What's wrong. Loki asked.

"You want me to lay over your lap so you can punish me." Dalia said still trembling.

"No. That's not why I've asked you here." Loki said.

"But you patted your leg and that is what daddy does when I am going to get punished." Dalia said.

"Come here little sister. Come sit on my lap so I can hold you close." Loki said.

"You promise me that you won't punish me?" Dalia asked.

"I won't punish you. I promise you that." Loki said. Dalia sits on her brother's lap and Loki holds her close.

"I'm sorry Laowki." Dalia said and hide her face in Loki's chest.

"For what?" Loki asked gently.

"For being a tattle-tail and for being scared of your Jotun form." Dalia said and she get up and lays over her brother's lap.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to do it. I may be a Jotun, but, I'm not like them." Loki said.

"But I hurt your feels." Dalia said.

"I'm over that. I know you didn't mean it. It's okay to be scared. No more being afraid. Okay?" Loki asked.

"Okay. Will you bring Thor back?" Dalia asked. Loki stayed silent before telling her that he didn't have the power to do that. Only father does. She is still over her brother's lap and she began crying.

"I'm sorry. Loki said moving her up to sit on his lap and she is still crying in his chest. He began rubbing her back trying to calm his sister down.

"I love you." Loki said kissing her head.

"Why?" Dalia asked.

"Why what Dali?" Loki asked.

"Why do you love me Laowki?" Dalia asked.

"You're my sister. We may not be related by blood. But, you're still my sister and always will be. That's why I love you." Loki said, but Dalia fell asleep in her brother's arm.

"Rest now." Loki said gently and he took her to her chambers and lays her down in her bed. Then tucks her into bed.

"I love you." He said and gently kisses her head then leaves. Then he goes to his secret pathway and enters there then closes after he enters. Loki arrives on Midgard. He then appears in front of Thor after one of the guys in a suit leave.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Thor asked.

"I've come to tell you that things aren't well at home." Loki said.

"What's happened?" Thor asked.

Loki is not sure what to say. So, he tells Thor, "Father is died."

"Are you sure brother." Thor asked.

"Yes, Thor." Loki said.

"How's Dalia?" Thor asked.

"Not good." Loki said.

"What's wrong with our sister?" Thor asked.

"She is upset about losing you and father." Loki said.

"Anything else?" Thor asked.

"The throne has fallen to me." Loki said.

"Okay. Thank you brother." Thor said.

"For what?" Loki asked.

"For telling me. Will I be able to come back home?" Thor asked.

"I am sorry, the truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon exile and mother has forbidden your return so this goodbye brother. I'm so sorry." Loki said.

"No. I am sorry. Thank you for coming here. Goodbye." Thor said.

"Farewell." Loki said and he left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Loki arrives back on Asgard and the he went to Jotunheim, but he used his magic to hide himself from Heimdall. He was walking through the frozen wasteland and came up to Laufey's throne. The frost giant king was sitting on his throne. "Kill him." Laufey said

"After all I've done for you." Loki said.

"Ah. You're the one who showed us into Asgard." Laufey said.

"I was a bit of fun to ruin my brother's big day and protect the realm from his idiotic rule a while longer." Loki said.

"I will hear you." Laufey said.

"I will conceal you and a handful of you soldiers and lead you to Odin's chambers and you can slay him were he lies. Then I will return the casket to you and you can return Jotunheim to it's former glory." Loki said.

"I accept." Laufey said standing up from his throne. Then Loki left Jotunheim and arrived on Asgard. He went straight to Heimdall's observatory to speak with him.

"I wasn't able to see or hear you while you were on Jotunheim." Heimdall asked, but He and Loki didn't know that they were being watched.

"You think the Bifrost is the only way off Asgard. There are secret pathways that you are blind to and I know longer need of that I am King. For your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as gatekeeper and no longer a citizen of Asgard." Loki said.

"Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdell said and then the was about to attack Loki. He took out the Casket and opens it freezing Heimdell. Dalia lets out a tiny scream.

"Dalia, what are you doing here?" Loki asked stammering.

"I saw you going back to the Bifrost and I wanted to see what you were doing, but you hurt Heimdall." Dalia said. Loki doesn't say anything unsure about what to say. Then he walked over and activated the Bifrost.

"What are you doing?" Dalia asked following then she frost giants coming through the Bifrost. She gasped scared and she began running, but was grab by a frost giant soldier.

"Let me go! Laowki, help me!" Dalia cried.

"Please don't hurt my sister." Loki said.

"Let me go." Dalia snapped while fighting her captor. The frost giant was about to hit her, Laufey stopped him, "Give the little Asgardian to her brother." He said. Dalia was released and ran over to her brother hiding behind him.

"Why are they here?" She asked.

Before Loki could answer, Laufey answered her question.

"Loki, please tell me it's not true?" Dalia asked. Taking a deep breath, Loki says it's true. Daila pushed him away.

"How could you." Dalia said then ran off to her mother and father's chambers.

"Dalia, come back!" Loki yelled.

Loki wanted to go after her. But, wasn't sure what to do so he and Laufey went to palace.

"Where is he?" Laufey asked about Odin.

"Odin is in his chambers in the Odin sleep." Loki said. Laufey then nodded and left to go to Odin's chambers.

Frigga is comforting her upset daughter and she is asking why she is upset, Dalia won't tell her mother why. They heard a sound in the hall and Frigga sees that the door is freezing.

"Dalia, hide and don't come out until I say so or come and get you." She said.

"Ok, mom." Dalia said and hides. Frigga grabs her husband's sword with is by the bed. Then the door shattered and she attacks Laufey, but the frost giant hit her knocking her down. Dalia sees that happen, but, stays where she is still scared and she began crying. She stifles her sobs then she heard Laufey speaking. Swallowing back her choked up voice, she listened. Suddenly Dalia heard Loki speaking she slowly lifted up the bed curtains then she saw Loki kill Laufey with Gungnir.

She immediately hid again. Frigga gets up and Loki goes to his mother, "Loki, you saved him." She said.

Frigga hugs her son and Loki hugs his mother back. "Mother, where is Dalia?" He asked.

"Dalia, sweetie, come on." Frigga said.

"Is it safe?" Dalia asked. Loki knelt down and he lifts the bed curtains, "Yes Dali, it's safe." He said holding out a hand to his little sister hoping she would take his hand.

"I'm scared of you." Dalia said backing up and further under the bed.

"Dali, please little sister, I'm sorry." Loki said.

"I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you. I love you." Loki adds.

"You promise Laowki?" Dalia asked.

"I promise." Loki said. Dalia crawls out from under her parents' bed. Loki takes Dalia's hand helping her up. She holds tightly onto Loki's hand.

"Loki!" A voice said. They all turn around to see Thor.

"Thor, I knew you would return to us." Frigga said and she ran to him hugging him.

Dalia, come say hello to me. Thor said. She goes to her elder brother and is picked up by Thor.

"Why don't you tell Mother and Dalia how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends and me." Thor said.

"What?" Frigga asked shocked.

"Is this true." Dalia asked. Loki ignores his sister.

"It's good to have you back, but if you excuse me... I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki said and he blasted Thor with Gungnir sending his brother flying through a wall he landed outside. Dalia had been quickly grabbed by her mother before Thor got blasted.

"Thor! Loki!" Dalia cried. She immediately ran after Loki.

"Dalia, come back sweetheart!" Frigga called. Ignoring her mother, Dalia kept running after her brother.

"Loki, wait for me." She called.

"Go back". Loki said.

"No, not until you tell why you hurt our brother." Daila said.

"I, I..." Loki stammers. Then Thor shows up.

"You're ok." Dalia said relieved.

"I'm fine Daila, go back to mother. I need to speak to our brother alone." Thor said.

"Mom's worried." Dalia said and she took off. Before Thor could say anything Loki starts up the Bifrost and he puts ice around the controls.

"You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunhiem apart." Loki said.

"Why have you done this?" Thor asked.

"To prove to father that I am the rightful heir to the throne. When he wakes I would have saved his life." Loki said.

"You can't kill an entire race." Thor said.

Where's this newfound love for the frost giants coming from?" Loki asked.

"I've changed." Thor said.

"So have I." Loki said and he hit Thor.

"Now fight me." He said.

"I will not fight you brother! Thor yelled.

"I'm not your brother. I never was." Loki said.

"Loki this is madness." Thor said.

"Is it? Is it? I don't know what happen to you on Midgard to turn you so soft don't tell it was that woman?" Loki asked.

It was. He gasped and said that he'll deal with her after they're done here. Thor began mad and he and Loki started fighting each other.

"Stop fighting." Dalia then appeared then screamed at the top of her lungs, but they weren't listening to her. Dalia screamed again louder, but they still aren't listening.

Dalia felt her anger rise and shouted louder and harder at her two brothers. She then stood between them and had her hands between them. Her brothers finally noticed at she here.

"Dalia!" They exclaimed in shock.

"Why are you two fighting?" Dalia asked. They weren't sure what to say.

"Your brothers and brothers aren't suppose to fight and hurts each other." Dalia said.

"Please stop fighting." Dalia adds.

"I am sorry Dalia but I have to stop Loki." Thor said and gently moves his sister aside.

"Don't hurt him." Dalia pleaded.

"Sweetie, I will do my best now please go it is not safe for you to be here." Thor said.

"No." Dalia said firmly.

"Dali, please go." Loki begged for he and Thor see that control are about to go.

"Ok." Dalia said reluctantly and she left. Before she could get away, there was a sudden blast.

"Thor! Loki!" Dalia cried and she was about to go back when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up to see who touched her shoulder. "Daddy." Dalia said.

"Dalia, stay here and I will go and get your brothers." Odin said.

"Yes, daddy." Dalia said and Odin ran off to find his sons.

She is unsure about what to do. Then she saw her father and elder brother coming towards her, but she didn't see Loki with them.

"Where's Loki. Dalia asked running over." Odin said nothing, but Thor kneels down and wraps his arms around his little sister.

Where is he Thor?" Dalia asked again.

Thor took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Dalia, he is gone." He said sadly.

"You're, you're lying." Dalia stammered tears filling up.

"I wish I was Dalia, but it's true. Father saw it too." Thor said.

Dalia began to cry harder for her brother.

"Shh, There, there Dalia. Everything is going to be alright." Thor said.

"We should get back to the palace to let your mother know what has happened." Odin said.

"Of course father." Thor said and he picks up Dalia and they walk back to the palace. When they reached the palace Frigga came running out with a few of her handmaidens along with a couple of guards.

"Odin, what has happened?" She asked then Frigga saw Thor holding an upset and crying Dalia in his arms.

"Thor, what has gotten your little sister so upset?" she asked.

"Mother, I am sorry to tell you, but Loki is gone." Thor said sadly.

"What?" Frigga asked shocked then she looks at her husband.

"Odin, tell me what happened to my son?" She asked.

"He fell off of the Bifrost." Odin said.

"Thor, take your sister her chambers and please stay with her until I come." Frigga said.

"Of course mother." Thor said. He took his little sister to her chambers he sets her on her feet. Dalia ran to inside she grabs her stuff cat name Tauri that Loki gave her when she four. She climb on her bed and she laid on her tummy then she began crying into her pillow. Thor sat down next to her and he began rubbing her back.

"I miss him. Did he say anything about me?" Dalia asked.

"I know you miss. I miss him too. He said tell Dalia I am sorry and that love her so much." Thor said.

"Why did he let go?" Dalia softly asked.

"I don't know why Dalia." Thor said.

"I don't know why, but, for some reason, I feel like Loki's still alive. Don't ask how. It's just a feeling." Dalia said.

"I wish I could believe that Dalia." Thor said.

"Me too Thor." Dalia said.


End file.
